Gone Sober, A Sober! Gamzee x Reader
by MysteriousDarkShadow
Summary: We all know the lovable stoner Juggalo, but what happens when he goes Sober? Can anyone stop it? Can you? OneShot! Rated T for Language


Sober!Gamzee x Reader

3rd POV

The girl cried silently into her fists, hands balled by her mouth to block any choked cries from emerging. How did it come to this? Life truly was a bitch, wasn't it? She continued to shake, hiding under her flush crush's horn pile. Of all the places to hide in this place, she believed this was the place he would look last. The halls had gone silent some time ago, the quiet only broken by the occasional screams of her once stoned friend. It seemed like it was ages ago when she climbed into this ridiculous horn pile. Sighing, she settled down again, shaking like a leaf. Tears still poured from her tightly shut eye. Too much death, she had seen too much death today. First Equius who had tried to talk to Gam, but ended up being strangled in the most ironic way possible.. He wasn't her favorite troll, but he was at least slightly nicer to the human female because she was close to Nepeta. "Nep..." She whispered, biting her lip as another dam of tears was released.

-Flashback -

"Mew wait here, furriend! I need to go check on my mewrail!" The jade blooded cat-like role player whispered as she moved to jump down from the vent the two were hiding in.

"NEPETA!" you yelled, grabbing her by the hood of her jacket.

"(y/n)! Purlease! I need to check on him! What if he is in trouble?" You sighed, brushing a piece of (y/hc) out of your face..

"Then let me come with you, please?" Nepeta studied you for a second.

"Ok.. But we have to be verrry careful.." She said, crawling along through the ducts with me. "You know," she sighed, "I used to ship you and Gamzee together. Crazy now since all of this is happening."

You nodded with a blush, trying to stay as quiet as possible in the air vents. 'I wonder if Gam-'

The thought process was cut off by a semi-loud cry from Nepeta, who was staring fearfully through a grate in the vent. Moving closer, you could see exactly why. Gamzee had taken a bow and broken it in half, currently strangling Equius with it. The blue blood, ironically, was turning bluer as Gamzee cut off his air supply. Looking closer the both of you could see there was an arrow through his knee.

"Nooo..." Nepeta moaned as she held her head, looking down as Gamzee stood, Equius droppong to the floor. "Noooo... NOOOO!" She hissed, jumping out of the grate, popping off the vent cover.

"NEPETA NO!" You yelled as she leapt with the agility of a cat towards her target. Time seemed to slow down as you watched your secret crush turn and catch Nepeta, holding her clawed hands. The green blooded troll started struggling, hissing and yelling, attempting to gain revenge for her Moirail. Gamzee studied her momentarily before a lazy grin stretched across his dark face. He moved her clawed hand, and taking you and Nep both by surprise, scratched it across his own face. Slivers of indigo blood started to cascade down his face, and he looked euphoric as he stared at her with his unclouded eyes.

"No, Mew... Mew let me go right now Gamzee Makara!" Nepeta yelled as he dropped her to the ground, dragging her by her collar across the room, slamming her into a table before beating her. It was disgusting what he was doing, because the whole time he was beating her, she was looking at Equius' dead body. After he saw that, a light seemed to go off in his eyes. A dark, twisted light that made you sick to your stomach. He stopped beating her for a moment, enough for her to regain her breath, but the worst was yet to come. He took one look at her, and taking a stray club, bashed it into her leg. The screams were TERRIBLE, and you covered your eyes as you heard the sickening crunch of her leg breaking. Again, it happened as he broke her other leg.

"Do you MOTHERFUCKIN want to GO TO HIM?" Gamzee yelled in her face. Nepeta nodded, tears in her eyes.

"P-purrlease..." she groaned, spitting out some blood, a pained smile on her face as she dragged herself to Equius. "Sh-Shoosh... Shoosh..." she whispered as she curled up as best she could by his side, her head on his chest as she patted his cheek. You heard footsteps as Gam walked back over to them.

"Shoosh, Eqie... Shoo-" Another crunch was heard as Gamzee- your precious Gamzee, snapped her neck.

"There... NOW YOU CAN be motherFUCKIN TOGETHER, Honk HONK!" His voice rose and fell, and you watched as he ripped the blue cat hat off her head, placing it on his own.

"Now, Who should I ALL UP AND CULL NEXT?" He said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. You didn't mean to, you swear you tried to keep it in, but a quiet sob erupted from your mouth at all the gore you had just witnessed. It was all you could do not to throw up...

Gamzee turned on his heel, and you could hear him striding quickly to the vent.

"Who Could THAT MOTHERFUCKING be?" he asked rhetorically, looking at the vent.

You sighed. At least he couldn't see you... 'yet...' your mind added.

"LEMME see..." He muttered, walking away slightly. You closed your eyes, huddled in a ball, fear paralyzing you. The sound of Metal scraping the floor caught your attention

"LIL' MAMA!" Gamzee's face was right out of the vent.

"AAHHHHH!" You screamed, flailing away from the murderer. Your flush crush just leaned there, a hand on his cheek, staring at you with a wicked grin on his face.

"HONK HONK (Y/N)! Funny to ALL UP AND see YOU here!" you paled, and his grin grew even more.

"G-GamGam..." He flinched slightly at the name, as if it had burned him, but he shook it off. "Gam, p-please... You're s-scaring me..."

"Lil' Mama, did I ever tell you HOW MOTHERFUCKING FINE you look when you are crying?" He reached out to try to wipe a tear off your face, but you pulled back out of his reach. His face went dark. "Don't make me come in there (y/n)..." his voice went quiet. You shook your head, burying it into your knees in fear, a pitiful "no" escaping your mouth.

"(Y/N)?! (Y/N)!?" He screamed, reaching into the vent, howling in anger. You continued to back up, scrambling though the now shaking vent. 'He can't fit!' You realized as you heard the banging sound of his horns against the metal frame. "That will buy me some time..." you whispered, his screams still overpowering your voice.

"(Y/N) DON'T YOU MOTHERFUCKING LEAVE ME! I'LL FIND YOU!" He screeched, scaring you to no end.

"I need to hide..." you thought, jumping out of the grate in an unknown location. "I need to hide..." You repeated, and that was your only thought as you ran as quietly as you could through the dark and paranoia filled hallways...

~End of Skip~

Your POV

Which leads us to where you are now. Your name is (Y/N), a (y/a) year old human female, and you are currently hiding from a murderer. This murderer, however, also happens to be your best friend, and in troll terminology, Flush Crush.

It has been about two hours, and it seems as if Gamzee had given up the search for you. The last scream was probably an hour ago, but the silence scares you more than anything. You have stopped shaking, which was great, but there was only a limited amount of time before he looked in his room.

It was almost as if it was an intense game of manhunt, the only difference being if you were found you were literally going to die.

"How Poetic..." you sighed. To be killed by one's own love. That's some Shakespearean level shit right there.

Time is running short, you're sure, and you should probably find another place to hide. You made up your mind. There was sure to be an air vent in this room you could find a way into. You attempted to ease your way out, ever so slowly, so as not to- HONK

Time froze. You froze. Everything stopped, and you turned your head. "Damn it..." You muttered, seeing your toe had hit one of his fucking horns.

"honk..." the sound was quiet, but the footsteps were definitely not. He was running, full speed now.

"HONK HONK! HonK honk HONK!"

"oh my god..." You whispered, the terror once again grasping your mind. You pulled your foot back into the horn pile, curling into the tightest protective ball possible.

**SLAM**

The door opened with a bang, but he closed it ever so slowly, turning with a chuckle to lock it.

"Well, LIL' MAMA, I was all UP AND WONDERING where a MIRACULOUS sound like a HONK could come from... And all MY MIRACULOUS THINKPAN could imagine was HERE!" He chuckled a little, before turning around. From the little holes between the horns, you could see him frown at the lack of your presence, but it turned to a grin soon enough.

"Ha! Some MOTHERFuckin Hide and Seek, huh Lil' Mama?" He dropped his club at the door, taking a few steps back and stretching. " OoooKKAAyyyy, what a MIRACULOUS idea from My LiTtLe MiRaClE!" You wanted to scream out. His little Miracle? Lil' Mama? He's never called you these pet names before... Why now?

"Aarreee youuuu, hAhA, IN THE CLOSET?" He yelled, throwing open the doors and running in, rummaging about. "Huh.. I guess not.." He sounded so disappointed.

"Are you UNDER THE DESK?" He continued, swooping his amazingly tall form into a crouch, peering into the vast darkness that had cast itself over his respiteblock. How would he even think I could fit under the desk anyways... It only raises itself like, three inches off the ground...

"I guess not. SAY (y/n) you're REALLY good at this GAME! Let me THINK ON THIS for a Miraculous Minute..." He began to walk towards you-er, well, probably the horn pile, because he hasn't seemed to have noticed you yet. He continued to walk towards you until- 'OhNoOhNoOhNo!'

You curled up as tight as you could, preparing for impact...

Gamzee let out a sigh as he dropped onto the horn pile to think, the resounding honks covering your wheeze of pain.

"Now (y/n), Lil' Mama, if I were you, where the motherfuck would I hide my miraculous self? HUH?"

He leaned back a bit more, and that did it. All the horns were cutting into you, your skin was bleeding, your head was pounding, and you were losing breath due to your inability to breathe.. A tiny squeak, if that is what one would call it, barely a noise, but that seemed to have been your downfall all night.

"Hmm?" Gamzee tilted his head, letting out a pleasured sigh as he threw his head into the air and laughed. "HEEEEYYY! AhAhAhAhAhAhAhAhA! You are a MIRACLE!" He yelled, jumping up roughly before digging through the horns and pulling you up by your hair.

"Nngg!" You winced, reaching up to grab his hand, tears making their way back, but this time no fear, just grim realization. 'I am going to die...'

"YA KNOW, I was wondering WHY YOU WOULD RUN from Me earlier, but Now I FINALLY UNDERSTAND! You wanted A Game! Oooh I know you would NEVER RUN from ME, right Lil' Mama? Because I know YOU are ALL SHADES of RED for this Motherfucker, isn't that right, (y/n)?"

You let out another sob, and nodded. Your flush crush sighed, this time in... Well, it sounded like disappointment... "But you just HAAAD TO all UP AND RUN? Didn't you?" He stared down at you, eyes narrowed, a growl tearing its way through your throat. "You Should Be PUNISHED MiRaClE!" You gasped as he kicked you in the stomach, sending you flying across the room to the wall, earning a painful SMACK as your back collided with the grey material, and a few cracks as your ribs were knocked about. You were sure one was broken.

"G-Gam..." You stuttered in pain, and his eyes took on a new fire.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He raised his hand and slapped you, sending your face into the wall, blood now oozing from your mouth. "Don't Call Me THAT, Like I am still the SAME AS BEFORE!" He raged, his hands ripping at his head. You couldn't tell if it was just your head, but his eyes seemed to dull for a second, back to their normal purple color.

"(Y-y/n)?" His eyes were huge. "AAAHHHHH!" He doubled over in pain, his shoulders shaking.

'Is he crying?' your mind provided, and soon you felt the urge to go to him, as Nep did with Equius. "H-hey, hey, it's okay, Gam.. Gamzee?" You frowned as the shaking became more pronounced, and finally a sound accompanied it.

"AHAHAHA HONK HONK MOTHERFUCKER!" He grabbed you by the neck this time, holding you into the air. "You think YOU can get RID OF ME that Easily? HUH?!" Shaking your head, you noticed something out of the corner of your eye. 'His Recooperacoon...' The disgusting slime was still oozing from the corner of it as it usually did, but this time you figured it could work for something else.

Just as you were thinking, The murderous indigo blood followed your line of vision, anger enveloping his features before realizing he had the control here.

"You want SOME SLIME, LIL' MAMA? Be Careful, IT'LL ROT your THINKPAN! HONK!" He screamed, dragging you by your hair to the red cone shaped "bed."

As you two made your way to the recooperacoon, you began struggling. You needed to be in control for this to work! You began swatting at him, only for Gamzee to stop at the opening of the coon and grab your (dominant hand) wrist. He looked curiously at it for a moment, before ever so slowly squeezing it, harder and harder until pain blossomed like a thunderstorm.

"AAAHH!" You screeched in pain, pulling it in closer to your body to shield it from any more harm.

"Hey, (y/n)..." The voice was right behind your ear. "Don't hold your breath!" He hissed, grabbing your hair and forcing your head under the green slime. You tried to hold your breath, but with all the pain and the thrashing, there was little to keep in, and before you knew it, you were coughing up a storm under the ooze, your human body not accepting this into it's system. The culprit yanked your head above the slime, allowing you a seconds breath, before dunking you back under, this time for a longer period.

"How are you LIKING THAT WICKED SLIME NOW?" He cawed into your ear, preparing to dunk you once more. You couldn't handle that again, your vision was already hazed over.

"WAIT!" You pleaded, couching up some slime. "wait..." you whispered even quieter. All the screaming and crying had made your voice hoarse.

"Hmm? WHAT, do you have a DYING REQUEST? You have made this a FUN game for ME, so maybe I'll listen." You shuddered, before taking a deep breath.

"I-I know you are going to c-cull me, but before you do, I just wanted t-to say I am f-flushed for you.."

He pulled you closer, looking you in the eyes for any falsehood. "You serious Lil' Mama?" You nodded, and opened your mouth for one last request, but it was fulfilled before you could ask.

Gamzee had crushed his warm mouth against yours, and fire consumed your being. His lips were cracked and his facepaint was smudging over your own face, but you didn't care. After a minute, or at least it felt like a minute, his tongue nudged through your lips, giving you the perfect opportunity. Under the base of your tongue you had kept some sopor slime from the recooperacoon, a secret weapon of sorts. Gently, you pushed it into his mouth getting the bittersweet texture over his tongue and sharp teeth. Now all there was left was to pray. As Gamzee felt the odd texture enter his mouth, he swallowed, but ripped his head back as soon as he realized what it was. You crumpled to the floor from loss of air and waited for either death or recognition. Both flashed in his eyes as he kneeled down and began to strangle you, rage overcoming him as your eyes widened.

Just as you began to lose yourself to the world, you felt his grip relax, and all of the weight was suddenly off of you, like a switch was flicked.

"L-lil' Mama?" A scared voice came from the corner. "Lil' Mama?" It came louder, and suddenly, he was above you. You flinched as his hand came to your face, but you were greeted with a soft, gentle hand cupping your bruised form. His eyes were their natural purple again, and tears were welling up as he stared down at your broken form.

"GamGam?" you whispered, reaching your non broken hand up to wipe away his tears, which increased tenfold at your act of kindness. Sobs ripped through his chest as he cradled you in his arms, avoiding your broken bones.

"I'm sorry! I'm so Motherfucking Sorry (y/n)!" He bawled into your shoulder, releasing any emotion he had. You wrapped your arm around him, sobbing into his shirt as well, but for many reasons. For your friends, for relief, your own life... For Gamzee waking out of his insane bloodlust...

"I love you, Miracle.." he whispered into your hair as he wiped the remaining sopor from your face.

"I love you too, GamGam.." He smiled at that, a genuine smile, not his stoner smile, or his insane grin, but a gentle, loving smile. You returned it, and came in for a gentle kiss.

"I know I went all up and crazy (y/n), but it was for you!" You looked at him quizzically. "Karbro told me this sopor shit would mess up my thinkpan, and I wanted to be all up and fully functional with you, so I stopped, but... but I- Oh GOG I Culled them, didn't I?" He cried out, and you gave comfort once more. It seemed to be an eternity later, but he finally looked up and smiled.

"(Y/n), I can't ever be without you again... Please, be my Motherfucking Matesprite?"

You, even though you still felt pain, nodded, and leaned in to him, saying yes. He let out a breathy laugh, before gently picking you up and leaving his room.

"Let's get you all up and patched back together, okay Lil' Mama? Then we'll get all cleaned up."

"Okay," you agreed, and before another word could be spoken, you fell asleep on his chest, listening to his finally calmed down heartbeat as a metronome before fading from the conscious world.

**Hey everyone, MDS here! **

**So, my first Homestuck Oneshot. Woo! I'll let you know now, I am also posting this to my new DeviantArt Page, TorpidTerror, so come visit me or something! I now have an extra break in school, so I'm going to try to use it for fanfic writing. Love you lovelies! **


End file.
